Luz de Día
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que él se fue, cinco años de no verse. Ocultar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo ha dejado sus corazones heridos, el pasado duele… ¿El reencuentro sanará las heridas? Historia ubicada después del capítulo 38 de Beyblade Zero G (KyouyaxGinga). Dedicado a Sakura9801.


**Luz de Día.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(09 de Junio de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Cinco años han pasado desde que lo dejó ir, cinco años de no verse, ocultar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo ha dejado sus corazones heridos, el pasado duele… ¿El reencuentro sanará las heridas? Historia ubicada después del capítulo 38 de Beyblade Zero G (KyouyaxGinga).

**Rating**: T (18+) (Les juro que tengo que poner esto)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Yaoi**, (Relaciones Explicitas entre chicos o chicoxchico, MalexMale ¿Si comprenden, verdad?). Si no les gusta ¡NO lean! No quiero quejas después u.úUu.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos, este fic está completamente dedicado a **Sakura9801**:

Niña, antes que nada una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en entregarte esto, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿No crees? Jeje. Muchas gracias por tooodo tu apoyo con mis fics (Aunque me tarde en actualizar), y gracias también por compartir conmigo el gusto por el strayshipping o KyoxGin, y ya que estamos hablando de fics también quiero felicitarte por el gran progreso que te he visto al escribir, en cuatro fics te he visto mejorar no solo en escritura sino en trama y desarrollos, ¡Vas muy bien! Y mira que soy a veces muy exigente xD. Sobre el fic, pues traté de hacer lo mejor posible, porque, lejos de que fuiste la primera en responder correctamente la trivia que mandé, quería darte un regalo por tu gran empeño y esfuerzo. Espero te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Grey Winter**, sólo aceptaré que me mandes a la Turba Enardecida si el fic no te gusta u.úUu.

Y para el resto, esto es otro KyouyaxGinga, para no perder la costumbre xD. Por si algunos no lo saben, no me gusta MFB Zero G, asi que no esperen que hable mucho de la trama, sólo importan Kyouya y Ginga. Ojalá les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos;

"..." Resaltar palabras o frases;

–––_Cursiva––– _Recuerdos;

/…../ Pensamientos;

(…) aclaraciones;

MAYUSCULA Gritos.

xXx, a la mitad de la hoja indica lectura no apta para menores de edad (Hay, ajáa ¬¬U)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**Luz de Día.**

Neo Beycity (1), la renovada capital de la precursora Beycity: la ciudad del beyblade. ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba ahí? Ya ni lo recordaba, trataba de no llevar la cuenta, o de verdad enloquecería.

Bajó del autobús y se hecho la mochila al hombro: Llevaba un saco gris y una camisa de cuello en picos, color blanca. Y abajo, unos pantalones oscuros. Había cortado su largo cabello color verde esmeralda, al grado de que le era imposible amarrarlo, así que lo llevaba suelto a la altura del hombro. La estética siempre le había tenido sin cuidado, así que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara y definitivamente no le importaba si lucia desaliñado.

Eran apenas las 12:00 del día, y lo pudo confirmar cuando al alzar la vista sintió el sol justo sobre su cabeza, aunque un par de nubes cruzaran por el cielo. Se suponía que debía de estar allí desde las 10:00am… ¡Pero del día anterior! Sin embargo, después de recibir esa llamada telefónica de Tsubasa, no había hecho el más mínimo intento por llegar, pero cuando recibió la llamada de Benkei… eso se volvió un poco molesto, parecía como si fuese su obligación asistir y es que desde hacía mucho que se había apartado de todo eso.

Pero no podía negar que el Neo Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade le traía recuerdos… ¡Y odiaba lo cursi que eso se escuchaba! Tan sólo le traía recuerdos… ¡Y ya!

Caminó por la ciudad, todos pasaban de él, por su atuendo nadie reconocería que pasaban al lado del gran Kyouya Tategami, el Rey de las bestias, en aquellos años. Pero no le interesaba llamar la atención, sino más bien, todo lo contrario, aunque sabía que su amigo Benkei, que ya no le incomodaba admitirlo, y Tsubasa… ¿Tsubasa?¿Qué era de Tsubasa? Eso todavía estaba por definirse, pero sabía que el joven de ojos topacio lo apreciaba, el misterio era que no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo ameritara, pero eso poco importaba. Como estaba diciendo, sabía que Su amigo Benkei y Tsubasa si le reconocerían, y por ahora eran ellos los únicos que seguían en aquella ciudad… ah, y Madoka también. Madoka, la molesta niña sabelotodo, que era la mejor mecánica de todo Beycity; tenía que reconocer que Madoka se había convertido en una gran chica, y era evidente que Tsubasa no habría hecho nada sin ella…

¿Y los demás? No tenía ni idea, tampoco era que le interesara mucho. Ojalá les estuviera yendo bien. A él le iba… más o menos, no se podía quejar, ya que él eligió eso. Y aunque a los 13 años, había demostrado bastante independencia ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, aunque esa independencia había sido forzada, por el inestable núcleo familiar en el que creció y del que huyó por mucho tiempo.

Ahora trabajaba, para apoyar a su madre. Y sobre su padre… él había muerto, y aunque por mucho tiempo lo odió, lo despidió sin ningún rencor. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, aunque eso no significaba que le hubiera llorado un rio. Kyoran Tategami (2) era su progenitor, y era obvio que sin él no existiría en ese mundo, pero esa había sido toda su función en su vida, quien le atendió e hizo algo realmente por él fue su madre; hasta que él decidió salir de esa casa, como único método para protegerla, muy pocos entendían realmente los motivos de Kyouya.

Kakeru, su hermano menor milagrosamente se había recuperado de un accidente que casi le quita la vida (3), y ahora era el hijo prodigio y llevaba el segundo año en la universidad. Kyouya esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar a su hermanito, todavía recordaba la advertencia que le dio antes de irse a estudiar:

…

_-Si no sacas buenas calificaciones o repruebas alguna materia… ¡Ni creas que podrás regresar a ésta casa! Y ni pienses que te seguiré apoyando económicamente –Le apuntó con el dedo índice enfáticamente._

_-¡QUÉE! –Se exaltó, y alzó sus manos doblando sus dedos tétricamente– ¡Es una Ingeniería hermano, todos al menos reprueban una materia en toda la carrera!-._

_Kyouya le miró de manera arrogante._

_-Pues tú serás el que rompa con esa tradición, hermanito –Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Eres muy malo hermano –Dijo agobiado, e inclinando la cabeza, de sus ojos salieron cascadas de lágrimas._

…

Su sonrisa no vaciló. Él sólo renunciaría a sus sueños, si su hermano podía cumplir con el suyo y si se esforzaba al máximo; era un precio justo, y había sido su decisión, otra de las tantas que tuvo que tomar, y cómo siempre, jamás retiraba sus palabras, todo lo que decidía era con madurez y con convicción. Era un hombre de palabra.

Caminó por la avenida principal, y llegó al restaurante de Benkei, pero decía que estaba cerrado por celebraciones del Neo Torneo de Beyblade. Kyouya bufó, lo último que supo de Benkei fue que estaba dando otro de sus ridículos entrenamientos (4) a unos chicos, él le había dicho muy sinceramente que no esperara que algo, que parecía haber funcionado con Kenta, tuviera efecto en otros niños, pero Benkei era empecinado como un toro.

Hacía siete años llegó un día emocionado con él y dijo que se pondría a trabajar muy duro, que su Tío, quien se suponía que era su tutor, le iba a poyar para poner un negocio, Benkei le dijo que seguiría los principios de su fallecido padre (5):

"Tan sólo el trabajo duro, puede traer satisfacción a la vida de un hombre, que el lamentar el no tener lo que otros si tienen".

O algo así. El tío de Benkei era piloto aviador, y casi nunca estaba en Japón, por lo que Benkei le contó alguna vez, su tio fue el único que aceptó tomar su tutela, cuando Benkei perdió a sus padres en ese fatídico accidente, puesto que ningún otro de sus familiares lo quiso. Kyouya siempre pensó que Benkei era un gran tipo, literalmente, quizás nunca se lo diría con todas sus letras, pero le reconocía eso. El resultado de casi seis años de trabajo duro, estaban reflejados y transformados en físico, con ese establecimiento. Antes de ese momento, se imaginó cualquier cosa de Benkei, incluso que terminara como entrenador oficial en la WBBA, pero nunca como propietario de un restaurante.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sus pasos lo llevaron a B-Pit, la tienda y taller de reparaciones de Madoka y su padre. Y ya no le sorprendió ver la misma leyenda de: "Cerrado por celebraciones del Neo torneo de Beyblade".

Siguió caminando por Beycity, hasta llegar a la zona residencial, la zona alta de la ciudad, no todos en Japón podían tener una casa propia, y tenían que rentar o adquirir un departamento en aquellos enormes condominios de la ciudad y donde de hecho el vivía actualmente, sólo que lejos de Beycity.

…

_-Oye, Kyouya… ¿Vives por aquí?- (6)_

…

Se detuvo repentinamente al recordar eso… se volteó para ver las casas y otro recuerdo llegó a él:

…

_-¡Este lugar es sorprendente! ¡Debe de ser genial vivir aquí!- (6')._

…

El viento agitó los cabellos verde-esmeralda y casi sin ser consciente de ello Kyouya sonrió levemente al recordar a la persona que dijo esas palabras. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que vio a esa persona, sus caminos se habían apartado tanto en cuanto él le dio más prioridad a su familia que al Beyblade.

…

_-¡Kyouya!-._

…

El sonido de esa voz… y aquella sonrisa tan honesta… Ojalá estuviera allí para verle… ¿Acaso volvería a verle? Todo eso había sido como una serie de eventos desafortunados y de cambios extraordinarios… después de que Ginga le dijera que se convertiría en agente especial de la WBBA y que se iría de viaje, muy poco después de eso, su padre, Kyoran Tategami había fallecido, pero poco de eso Kakeru regresó del coma que lo había mantenido postrado en una cama de hospital por casi tres años, Ginga finalmente se fue de Japón… y al año de eso, Ryuusei renunció a la presidencia de la WBBA, y de eso se enteró por medio de Benkei y por el propio Tsubasa, quien comenzaba a tomar las riendas de la institución… al parecer Ryuusei lo había preparado para eso.

Tsubasa le ofreció formar parte de la nueva WBBA, pero el rechazó la oferta, no podía abandonar a su madre y menos aun a su hermano, al cual había creído perdido. Había hecho una promesa, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. Nadie le reprochó su decisión de no formar parte de la Nueva WBBA, ni si quiera Tsubasa.

El resto de los Bladers legendarios, y sus amigos, partieron también hacia el resto del mundo, al igual que Ginga… y después de eso… ya no había nada para él en aquella ciudad, hacía cinco años había dejado ir a lo único que valía la pena de esa ciudad, y aun ahora se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que no siguió con el Beyblade.

Leone siempre sería su compañero, su aliado y el que nunca le dejó sólo en su solitaria adolescencia; esa soledad autoimpuesta; la austeridad…, como si pagara con eso algo muy malo hecho en su otra vida.

Las nubes que habían comenzado a cubrir el cielo al fin habían ocultado la Luz del Día, y al final, se deshicieron en una leve lluvia que pronto comenzó a refrescar la ciudad, él se resguardó bajo la cornisa de una de las residencias, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la lluvia cesara…

Quizás debió de avisar a alguien que iría a Beycity después de todo… Quizás… no debió de ir.

…

… …

–¿Kyouya…?

–…

–Kyouya… ¿Eres tú?

Apenas abrió sus ojos, estaba seguro de que nadie notaría su presencia en Bey City y mucho menos porque no le anunció a nadie su llegada, pero… No terminó con lo que pensaba, cuando decidió abrir sus ojos completamente, y enfocar a la persona que le hablaba… era un joven que vestía de color azul, con algo muy blanco en su cuello, su cabello estaba alzado por una bandana azul, pero un par de mechones rebeldes se resistían a estar hacia atrás, y colgaban al frente de su cara, dándole un aspecto interesante. Reaccionó en cuanto se percató que los cabellos de ese joven eran de un tono rojo brillante, sólo que algo le evitaba ver lo brillantes que eran, y su tez tenía un lindo color rosado.

Lo miró detenidamente unos minutos más sin decir nada y sin moverse, con un control completo de sus emociones, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir de manera algo acelerada y no entendía el motivo de ello.

–¿Si…? –Respondió a la pregunta con algo de duda, más preguntándose… quien era el que preguntaba.

Vió como una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de ese joven, Kyouya aún lo miró con duda, pero… ese color de ojos… de un inconfundible, color oro.

–¿Ginga…?

El joven de cabellos rojos no pudo resistir más, y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Kyouya se quedó como idiota al sentir el abrazo, y tembló levemente porque, el joven que ahora lo abrazaba tenía la ropa casi completamente mojada, razón también por lo que al principio no reconoció esos cabellos rojos. Y algo muy parecido a la vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro provocando un fuerte color escarlata, regularmente él no tenía reacciones como esas, pero… ¿Era de verdad, Ginga?…

–¡Perdón! –Se alejó el joven un poco ruborizado y ahora consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, llevándose una mano a su nuca y sonriendo un poco tímido– Es que me da mucho gusto verte Kyouya.

Reaccionó al fin de su sorpresa; esa sonrisa humilde; ese gesto apenado… ese era Ginga, pero…; su rostro; su estatura… el tiempo definitivamente no pasaba en balde, y el tiempo… también era generoso con él (con Ginga).

No perdió detalle de las acciones del joven pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho sin contestarle, o eso le pareció.

–Tonto… Esa no es la forma correcta de dirigirte a tu rival –dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios y reprendiéndose así mismo, tras sus propias palabras, cuando todo lo que había hecho esos años era esperar el momento en que volvería a reencontrarse con él…

–Lo siento… –Rio levemente todavía con la mano en su nuca– ¿Cómo has estado Kyouya? ¿Te cortaste el cabello? –Se acercó un poco más a él, bajando su mano y llevándola a su cintura, y le sonrió contento– ¡Te ves genial!

–… –¿Eso era un halago?… El ojiazúl no supo qué decir, sólo se le quedó viendo con detenimiento, él también se veía bien, de hecho demasiado bien, Kyouya todavía no sabía lo que le pasaba pero hasta creía que la lluvia lo estaba haciendo lucir aun mejor… estaba como atontado por que jamás creyó que tenía el poder de invocar a la gente, él ir hasta ese lugar y encontrarlo… ¿No estaría soñando?

–¿Kyouya…? –La hermosa sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, en cuanto Kyouya no le respondía. ¿Es que a él no le daba gusto verlo? Ginga se sintió un poco decepcionado… de nuevo la palabra "rivales" había aparecido y ya no sabía cómo interpretar esa palabra, ya que cuando le contó a Kyouya hace cinco años que se iría de Beycity, esperó que éste lo detuviera e incluso creyó que él compartiría su espíritu de aventura, y que la frase "Rivales hasta el final", impulsaría al joven de ojos azules a seguirle hasta vencerle… o quizás eso era tan sólo lo que él deseaba, pues se sintió herido cuando comprobó hace cinco años que no era así, Kyouya eligió a su madre y a su hermano, y eso era lo más lógico, aunque Kyouya no se viera de ese tipo de persona, él no era lo más importante para el ojiazul… ya lo sabía, pero aun albergaba esperanzas en su corazón.

Pero, sabía que Kyouya siempre hacía lo que quería y rara la vez se ocupaba de la opinión de las personas, no podía pensar de manera tan egoísta, Kyouya merecía estar con su madre y recuperar a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que superar la muerte de su padre no fue algo sencillo, pese al sufrimiento que éste hizo pasar de niño.

–Estoy bien –finalmente respondió y Ginga sonrió.

–No creí que llovería… –Dijo Ginga para seguir la plática, –me he mojado todo… –le vió– ¿Te mojé? –Inquirió preocupado.

–No importa –dijo con poco interés– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Beycity.

–Llegué ayer por la tarde –Dijo Ginga ocultándose bajo la misma cornisa de la que su amigo ojiazul se resguardaba– ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? ¿Viste la final del torneo?

–No, no lo vi… llevo una hora por aquí.

–Vaya, pues te perdiste de una gran beybatalla –Dijo sintiéndose feliz de poder hablar con Kyouya, después de tanto tiempo, tener una conversación con él, por más irrelevante que fuera, le era suficiente para sonreír.

–Lo dudo –Dijo despreocupadamente, mientras miraba la lluvia caer– A menos que me digas que tú beybatallaste… –Giró la vista hacia él– sólo entonces creo que si me perdí de algo interesante.

–… –Al escuchar eso, Ginga dejó de sonreír y apartó la vista para mirar al suelo.

–… –Kyouya notó de inmediato su cambio de actitud– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –trató de sonreír– Zero fue el que beybatalló, y lo hizo muy bien.

–¿Zero? –lo miró con duda.

–Te hablé de él ¿o no? Encontré a Zero hace siete años a las afueras de Bey City, su casa quedó en ruinas, y él y sus padres tenían que mudarse aun refugio, pero en cuanto Zero me vio, dijo que a él le gustaría mucho tener la misma fuerza que yo, para poder proteger al mundo como nosotros lo hicimos… creí ver en Zero, a mi mismo, con el mismo espíritu Bey que yo a su edad, y creí que Zero podría hacer grandes cosas… y no me equivoqué…

–Por eso viniste a Beycity –afirmó el ojiazul al escuchar eso.

–En parte… ¿Y tú, Kyouya?

Kyouya cerró sus ojos con desinterés.

–No sé… Benkei y Tsubasa insistieron mucho para que viniera a ver el torneo… pero la verdad es que no me importa haber llegado tarde, esto ya no tiene que ver mucho conmigo.

–… –Ginga sintió un profunda nostalgia al escucharle decir eso, si él se olvidara del beyblade equivaldría a olvidar todos los lazos de amistad que hizo con antiguos rivales… olvidarse del lazo que le unía a Kyouya… quizás lo único que lo mantenía todavía unido a él– Yo todavía no veo a Benkei ni a Madoka –Dijo tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

–Sólo hay una persona por la que yo volvería a esta ciudad… –levantó la vista para mirar a Ginga.

El de ojos color oro de nuevo dejo de sonreír al oír eso y apartó la vista.

–Ah, si… ¿Quién? –Comentó sin emoción alguna, desde hacía rato que notaba algo raro en la conversación y no sabía qué hacer y sabía que si forzaba una sonrisa, le saldría muy mal, por ello ni lo intentó.

–Ginga.

–…

–… –Lo observó, el pelirrojo parecía no escucharlo– ¿Ginga… me escuchaste?

–Mira ya ha dejado de llover –Lo ignoró mirando hacia el cielo y logrando que el azul del cielo le ayudara a formar una sonrisa en sus labios– ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Madoka y a Ben…? –Interrumpió lo que decía cuando sintió como era tomando de la muñeca de su mano, por Kyouya y cómo éste tiró de él, para acercarlo, obligarle a mirarlo, y para detener sus intensiones de irse. Kyouya sostuvo la mano de Ginga, muy cerca de su cara.

Los serios zafiros de Kyouya se mantuvieron con firmeza sobre los dos oros de Ginga, quedándose en silencio por tan sólo unos instantes que a Ginga le parecieron horas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Logró decir Ginga al fin, cuando se recuperó un poco de la agitación que le produjo ese movimiento de Kyouya.

–Lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué pasa?

–… –Ginga apartó la vista de nuevo.

–Ginga, ya deja de hacer eso –dijo Kyouya ligeramente molesto.

–¿Qué… cosa…? –Titubeó.

–¡Deja de evitarme! –Exigió sin nada de tacto, tomando a Ginga del mentón para hacer que le mirara… Los bonitos ojos color oro temblaron al tener los salvajes zafiros puestos sobre si. Como siempre, él era muy directo así pasaran cinco años o veinte, eso no cambiaría en él.

–¿Quieres decir que querías verme…? –Dijo eso con tanta apatía que hasta ni parecía pregunta.

–…Eso estoy diciendo –Dijo igual de serio.

–No te creo… a ti no te importa en donde esté... –Dijo con voz baja– ¡A ti no te importó que me fuera hace cinco años…! –Reprochó en voz alta levantando la cara, tratando de soltarse del agarre del ojiazul y mirándolo con algo de rencor– ¡Tú no mnm-!

Las palabras que fuera a decir, murieron en su garganta cuando Kyouya tomándolo de la nuca, unió sus labios con los de él.

Ginga se quedó en una pieza; paralizado, y sintió como la herida en su corazón, causada por la indiferencia de Kyouya hace cinco años, dolía cada vez más conforme los labios de Kyouya tomaban con exigencia los suyos, pero… no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse… y no pudo evitar responder de manera casi inmediata a ese agradable y deseado contacto.

El joven de cabellos verde-esmeralda sonrió, y mientras que devoraba esos dulces contornos, al fin se dio cuenta de que eso era realmente lo que sentía, que tonto había sido en no admitirlo hace cinco años, esos bellos ojos, ese rostro amable, esa sonrisa tan honesta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero comprendía el reproche del pelirrojo, sin querer lo había hecho creer que no le importaba, y ahora no volvería a perderlo, no volvería a dejarle ir, no permitiría que su orgullo lo hiciera de nuevo. Ya no eran unos niños, de nada le servía ocultar lo que sentía. Jaló un poco más a Ginga para abrazarle rodeando la delgada cintura, y supo que podría seguir en cuanto sintió que el pelirrojo le respondía el beso, incluso con algo de desesperación. Al final, se separaron poco a poco dándose pequeños besos.

Kyouya recargó su frente en la del pelirrojo, y alzando una de sus manos, con sus dedos acarició ese par de mechones rojos que colgaban a cada lado del rostro de Ginga, para después perderse en los hermosos ojos color miel… ¡Demonios! ¡Lo amaba demasiado! Desde que se había ido no había vuelto a sentirse tan vivo como se sentía en ese momento que tenía la cintura de Ginga entre sus brazos. Y el sabor de sus labios era como el elixir que le había regresado la vida… su olor, su calor, su suavidad… Todo.

–Kyouya… –murmuró Ginga jadeante, sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro del joven de cabellos verde esmeralda, ¿En verdad eso había pasado? ¿De verdad…, Kyouya le había besado?

–Esto es real… –Dijo Kyouya en un susurró y sonrió. Esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo hacía un rato… sobre si no estaría soñando que Ginga estaba ahí y sin saberlo, acababa de responder a la duda de Ginga, Si, eso realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Ginga negó con su cabeza.

–Es que… yo, yo tengo que decirte… –Dijo desesperado, acariciando las mejillas de Kyouya– Que yo…

Kyouya también negó con la cabeza, ya sabía lo que Ginga quería decirle.

–Shhh! –Le calló– Yo también… –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, tomando la mejilla izquierda con sumo cuidado, brindando una tierna caricia.

–Te lo quería decir antes de irme… pero… tuve miedo… y creí que a ti no te importaba que yo me fuera… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer eso todo este tiempo?

Los bonitos ojos color oro se tornaron tristes y Kyouya lo notó.

–Creí que me odiabas…

–Eso jamás… –Dijo Tategami sin dejar de rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hagane, con tanta delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta necesidad, que parecía que temiera que se alejara de él– nunca te odié, lo que sentía por ti era respeto, admiración.

–Pero, tu siempre hablabas de como ibas a aplastar a Pegasus y de cómo me derrotarías…

–Eso, era sólo arrogancia, no quería quedarme atrás, sentía que debía de ser tan fuerte y bueno como tú para poder estar a tu lado… –Su gesto pareció entristecer– cuando te fuiste, no sabía qué hacer, quería verte, pero nunca lo admití hasta hace poco… fui un idiota, no te detuve aunque era lo que quería hacer… lo siento, Ginga.

Los orbes mieles de Ginga brillaron por las lágrimas que se juntaban en ellos, al tiempo que aquella herida de hacía años comenzaba a dejar de doler conforme escuchaba a Kyouya disculparse.

–Dios… te extrañé tanto… –Alcanzó a decir Ginga antes de que su voz se quebrara por las ganas de llorar.

–Yo también –Le respondió Kyouya contento de compartir por fin lo que sentía.

Kyouya llevo su mano de su mejilla a la barbilla de Ginga, para levantarle el rostro y besarlo de nuevo, muy lentamente, a lo que Ginga no tardó en responder, abrazando fuertemente al ojiazul.

Kyouya recargó a Ginga en la pared y lo agarró de la cadera, levantándolo un poco, buscando más contacto. Ginga acaricio toda la espalda de Kyouya y sintió como las manos de Kyouya le acariciaban la cadera y las piernas, seguramente que eso no se vería muy bien a plena luz del día y afuera de la casa de quien sabe quién.

Rompió el beso y miró al ojiazul.

–¿Quieres venir a casa? Está cerca de aquí, Papá la dejó a mi nombre aunque no creí volver a usarla.

–Todavía recuerdo que pensabas que vivir en un edificio de condominios era mejor que esto.

Ginga se ruborizó.

–¿Y qué esperabas? Era un niño que venía de un pueblo…–apartó la vista y comenzó a caminar– nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarme algo tan complicado como eso… Ni si quiera papá.

El joven de cabellos verdes tan sólo sonrió al oír eso y le siguió.

Al llegar frente a la residencia, Ginga abrió la puerta con la llave que llevaba a la cintura, y aunque el lugar no estaba oscuro, Ginga levantó el switch, para poder encender la luz. Los sillones y otros muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas, y el suelo estaba algo lleno de polvo. La casa llevaba sola tres años, desde que Ryuusei dejara Beycity tras renunciar a la dirección de la WBBA, Kyouya tenía algo de curiosidad por saber las razones por las que el padre de Ginga había renunciado al cargo y sintió unas repentinas ganas de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahora Ryuusei, pero esa curiosidad se borró de su mente en cuanto miró a Ginga caminar hacia uno de los sillones y agacharse un poco para retirar una de las mantas, entonces Kyouya se encaminó hacia él…

–¿Te ofrezco algo? –Preguntó mientras volteaba, pero antes de poder moverse sintió como los brazos de Kyouya rodeaban su cintura desde atrás, pegando su espalda a su pecho y como el ojiazul recargaba su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

–¿Kyouya…? –Murmuró algo ruborizado.

–Tú eres todo lo que necesito… –dijo Kyouya con voz suave– déjame sostenerte en mis brazos –dijo también casi en un susurró muy cerca del oído del joven pelirrojo.

El tiempo se detuvo, ojalá eso hubiera hecho cuando Ginga se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto hace cinco años, ojalá, no le hubiera importado que todos estuvieran allí, ojalá pudiera quedarse así más tiempo, movió sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Ginga, necesitaba tanto tenerlo cerca, lo necesitaba tanto. Tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de Ginga y le volteó un poco el rostro hacia él, besándole y éste respondió de inmediato, se besaron por unos minutos abrazados como estaban, hasta que Kyouya decidió romper la unión de sus labios para darse la vuelva y ahora frente al pelirrrojo, tomar su rostro con ambas manos y volver a besarlo.

xXx

Kyouya desenredó la bufanda del cuello de Ginga, mientras que seguía devorando esa dulce boca, y no le sorprendió cuando Ginga le jaló la corbata para desamarrarla y retirársela. Para después empezar a quitarle el saco.

Era evidente que Ginga lo deseaba tanto como él. Kyouya tomó la casaca azul de Ginga del cuello y la fue bajando hasta quitársela, dejando a Ginga sólo con su camiseta negra, desde la cintura de Ginga deslizó sus manos por debajo de la delgada prenda color negro, tocando por fin esa tersa piel, sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremecía a su contacto. Ginga estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Kyouya, pero al sentir las manos de Kyouya acariciarlo, se estremeció dejando lo que hacía. Las manos del ojiazul eran firmes y fuertes, pero sentía una inmensa delicadeza en ellas al acariciarle, aunque Kyouya fuera el antónimo de ternura.

Kyouya retiró sus manos de la bella piel de Ginga, sólo para tomar su propia camisa del cuello y abrirla, sin importarle que los botones salieran volando, en el acto.

Ginga se ruborizó levemente pero después se sonrió, esa parte de Kyouya, impaciente, no había cambiado, incluso en un momento como ese.

Tategami se retiró por fin la camisa dejando expuesto a Ginga su pecho desnudo sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, luego llevó sus manos a la orilla inferior de la camiseta negra de Ginga y la comenzó a levantar…

–Levanta tus brazos, Ginga… –Le pidió.

Ginga sonrió y obedeció.

Kyouya retiró la camiseta para descubrir por fin la piel de Ginga, ya no era el cuerpo de un niño, era mejor que antes. Dejó caer la camiseta al suelo sin importarle en donde y levantó una mano para acariciar el pecho de Hagane.

Ginga también acarició el pecho contrario, y luego se dejó ir hacía Kyouya recargándose en su pecho, ya que seguía siendo más bajo de estatura que Kyouya. Rodeó el cuerpo de Kyouya acariciando en el acto la ancha espalda y dejando un beso fugaz en el pecho de éste. Kyouya reaccionó ante eso, y tomando el rostro de Ginga con ambas manos, le levantó el rostro para tomar una vez más sus labios, en un beso pausado y suave donde apenas se sintieron.

Kyouya llevó sus manos de las mejillas de Ginga a sus hombros y lo empujó lentamente hasta que toparon con el sillón que Ginga destapara antes, y poco a poco sin cortar el beso, lo recostó en este para colocarse arriba de él, finalmente cortó el beso para erguirse un poco y contemplar el hermoso pecho de Ginga y detenerse una vez más sobre esos ojos tan brillantes que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió y se acercó para lamer el pecho de Ginga y luego depositar un beso en el centro, casi en el mismo lugar en donde Ginga le brindara uno, cuando todavía se encontraban de pie. Levantó la vista para mirar de nuevo a Ginga y este tenía un leve sonrojo…

–Sigue… por favor…. –Dijo el pelirrojo casi suplicante.

Kyouya no respondió solo se dirigió de nuevo al pecho de Ginga para repartir besos y lamidas por esa lisa y cálida piel, sentía perfectamente como Ginga se estremecía cada vez que le tocaba, en el recorrido de su lengua se encontró con un pezón, el cual al principio lamio, para después chuparlo y morderlo lentamente, mientras acariciaba el estómago de su pelirrojo.

Ginga ahogó un quejido en su boca al sentir la boca caliente de Kyouya succionar su pezón derecho, no había sentido nada igual, se estremeció por completo, hasta las puntas de su cabello, era excitante sentirlo. Levantó sus manos, llevándolas a la cabeza de Kyouya, con una acarició la nuca y con la otra acarició los cabellos verde-esmeralda, notando lo suaves que eran pese a su apariencia.

Kyouya pasó de un pezón al otro, aumentando el ritmo de la caricia, mientras que con su mano libre apretaba el pezón que antes besaba, con vehemencia.

La respiración de Ginga se empezaba a acelerar, y algunos gemidos salieron de su boca, al sentir como la lengua de Kyouya trazaba un camino desde el centro de su pecho hasta el cuello, y concluyendo en su barbilla.

–¡Kyouya! –Gimió excitado arqueando su cuerpo.

Al ojiazul le encantó escuchar su nombre en ese gemido, por lo que siguió besando y lamiendo ese cuello, apoyándose con una mano para no caer sobre Ginga, pero con la otra libre seguía acariciando el estómago del pelirrojo y con decisión tomó la hebilla del cinturón de Hagane para comenzar a desabrocharlo y el pelirrojo se excitó mucho más, pero también le llenó de vergüenza… ¡Kyouya lo vería desnudo! Pero tenía tantas ganas de mostrarse a Kyouya, que no le importó quedar expuesto.

Ginga se levantó un poco y atrapó los labios de Kyouya, dándole un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. El joven de las cicatrices se ruborizó un poco ante la efusividad de Ginga, el joven pelirrojo, partió los labios de Kyouya con su lengua y pronto se dio paso dentro de esta para degustar de esa calidez y ese sabor. Tategami se recuperó de la sorpresa y abrazando fuertemente a Hagane le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sus bocas bebieron la una de la otra y sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza de pasión. Sus cuerpos necesitaban estar juntos, ambos necesitaban tanto al otro, por todo ese tiempo que no se vieron, por ese tiempo que no estuvieron cerca, por todo ese deseo de tocarse y de negarlo por tanto tiempo.

Ginga finalmente terminó el beso y le sonrió.

–Me gustas tanto, Kyouya…

Kyouya escuchó eso y cerrando sus ojos volvió a besar al joven de cabellos rojos, para él no era fácil decirlo con palabras, pero dejaría que sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo se lo comunicaran.

Sus bocas se apartaron dejando unos finos hilos de saliva extendiéndose de entre sus bocas, Kyouya lamió los labios de Ginga borrando todo rastro de ellos. El ojiazul bajó la vista y finalmente desabrochó los cinturones de Ginga… uno por uno, para después desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, y sin demora bajando el cierre de los jeans de Ginga.

El pelirrojo de inmediato levantó las piernas para permitirle a Kyouya quitarle el pantalón.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió, mientras que bajaba lentamente el pantalón, brindando seductoras caricias a las piernas de ese hermoso joven… estaba excitado por descubrir la belleza del cuerpo de su "amigo", pero lo más hermoso es que Ginga se estaba entregando sin condiciones; podía ser que Ginga ya no fuera un niño, pero podía sentir su espíritu y era definitivamente la misma esencia del que se enamoró a los 13 años.

Lo escuchó gemir con vehemencia en cuanto metió su mano en su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar con movimientos lentos esa parte tan íntima. Ginga estaba respirando acelerado y se removió inquieto en el sillón, el placer que sentía era increíble, estaba desesperando por sentir más de la mano de Kyouya sobre sí. El ojiazul miró el rostro de Ginga mientras lo acariciaba, los orbes color dorado parecían más brillantes y hermosos con esas lágrimas contenidas y ese rostro lleno de placer. El joven de cabellos verdes quedó prendado de esa imagen, no podía apartar la vista. Necesitaba verlo para convencerse de que lo que hacían estaba bien, de que lo que ocurría era cierto… cuanto había añorado tener a Ginga sólo para él… y podía ver como Ginga lo estaba disfrutando. Tenían que estar juntos. Con eso en mente se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, deslizando su lengua en la boca contraria, ahogando con sus besos los gemidos de Ginga. El sabor de esos labios se lo decía, pero la respuesta de la boca de Ginga se lo confirmaba.

Rompieron el beso para mirarse y el ojimiel aprovechó para levantar sus manos y con ellas acariciar gentilmente los cabellos de Kyouya, atorando uno de los largos mechones de su fleco tras su oreja derecha para al final detener sus manos en las mejillas marcadas, por esas cicatrices, el rostro de Kyouya era perfecto, era tan guapo, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo.

Kyouya sonrió, Ginga era tan tierno, aun en ese momento de pasión y lujuria, aunque eso no le extrañaba, siempre fue así. Bajó, hasta la entre pierna de Ginga y depositó un beso en la hombría de este por sobre la ropa…

–K-Kyouya… –Balbuceó excitado, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

–Ginga… –Kyouya sonrió otra vez y con sus manos bajó lentamente la prenda, hasta retirarla por completo, dejándole por fin desnudo frente a él, Kyouya se quedó quieto mirándole detenidamente y el sonrojo de Ginga no se hizo esperar ante esa mirada ¿Le gustaría a Kyouya lo que miraba? El pelirrojo nunca se sintió tan atractivo, temía no ser lo que el ojiazul esperaba…, no podía estar más equivocado.

Kyouya estaba maravillado con lo que veía, estaba como hipnotizado… la piel de Ginga tenía un tono rosado sublime, su torso y sus piernas estaban tan bien proporcionadas, y sus caderas y sus muslos aunque delgados eran sumamente atractivos, estaba que no se lo creía, Ginga era sumamente hermoso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento.

–Kyouya… yo… yo sé que no soy tan… atractivo, pero yo… –Apenas pudo decir eso, antes de ser callado por los exigentes labios de Kyouya quien parecía querer devorarle literalmente con ese beso. Sintió también como los brazos del ojiazul le rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo del sillón, y como las cálidas manos de Kyouya terminaban en su cintura, para ir bajando lentamente por su trasero.

–Ky-Kyouya… ah… –gimió.

–No digas tonterías… –Dijo con voz ronca– eres perfecto para mí.

–Kyouya… –Dijo ruborizado, pero feliz de escuchar eso.

El aludido lo recostó de nuevo en el sillón y levantando su mano la acercó a la boca contraria…

Ginga no dudó en lamer esos dedos sabiendo perfectamente lo que seguía, y deseándolo con todo su ser. Por su parte, Kyouya estaba sorprendido por la manera tan sensual que Ginga lamia sus dedos que no parecía propio de alguien como el pelirrojo, y el ojiazul creyó que colapsaría ante tan bella y erótica escena, pero se contuvo. Y con sus dedos lubricados por su saliva, comenzó acariciar lentamente esa zona hasta meter lentamente un dedo en el interior de Ginga. Y este no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor…

Kyouya tomó de nuevo la erección masturbándolo.

–Tranquilo… –le sonrió–, todo va a estar bien.

–Lo sé… –Murmuró Ginga mientras que un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus orbes del color de la miel y cerraba los ojos al sentir otro dedo invadir y moverse por su interior, aunque le estaba doliendo… no le importaba, deseaba tanto estar con Kyouya, ya había esperado demasiado.

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una experiencia sumamente placentera, para dar paso a un creciente placer, por ello no pudo evitar que una leve protesta escapara de sus labios en cuanto Kyouya retiró sus dedos, pero lo mejor venía ahora, Kyouya se retiró su pantalón y su rosa interior, para acercarse después a su amado pelirrojo, y besarle en la frente, al tiempo que colocaba la punta de su erección en la "entrada" de Ginga, quien le miró sonriendo y asintió, como si le diera su autorización. Sin hacer esperar más al pelirrojo comenzó a entrar en él lentamente, con cuidado, aunque sentía que perdería el control en algún momento, pero no quería lastimarlo, así que se controló…

Ginga sintió nuevamente la invasión en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sus labios se separaron, pero de su garganta no escapó sonido alguno. Llevó las manos a los hombros de Kyouya y aferró el agarre, intentando tranquilizarse de alguna manera.

El ojiazul siguió entrando en él poco a poco, el también sentía dolor, pero debía de continuar. Cada vez disfrutaba más del delicioso y cálido interior de Ginga que comenzaba a rodear su erección, de pronto sintió como el pelirrojo comenzaba a tensarse, y lo tomaba de los hombros. Abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro de Ginga.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó entre jadeos, quería seguir pero quería asegurarse de que Ginga estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Kyouya. Lo cierto es que le dolía un poco, pero no quería preocupar al ojiazul.

–Si, estoy bien continúa –murmuró y volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más y frunció el ceño de forma apenas perceptible. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Movió un poco las caderas, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda.

–Tranquilo… –dijo con voz suave– relájate, si te tensas te puedo lastimar. No te puedo asegurar que no te dolerá pero te prometo que después no será así– Dijo y se inclinó un poco para besarlo de nuevo en la frente y acariciar uno de los mechones que colgaban frente a su rostro con su mano, mirando como su chico asentía con la cabeza y respiraba un poco más profundo. Después de ver eso. Reanudó, su acción, sosteniendo la cadera de Ginga con ambas manos, y entrando de una sola vez.

–¡Kyouya! –Gimió Ginga.

–¡Ah, Ginga! –Un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Kyouya al sentirse al fin dentro del joven pelirrojo y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, completamente a su disposición como siempre deseó verlo; rendido ante él al fin. Y se quedó quieto un momento contemplando esa hermosa vista frente a él. Esperando a que Ginga se acostumbrara a su invasión, pero de un momento a otro sintió como Ginga se movía lentamente incitándolo a moverse, así que tomándolo de las caderas comenzó a moverse dentro de él con un ritmo leve, muy suave, mientras que contemplaba todas las reacciones de Ginga ante eso, y mientras él disfrutaba intensamente del calor que le brindaba su interior.

El dolor ya había pasado y pronto sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron. Ginga arqueaba su espalda y estiraba los dedos de sus pies en cada embestida, y Kyouya sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que su miembro golpeaba ese cálido interior.

Kyouya estaba sudando del cansancio, pero no había mejor cansancio que gastar toda su energía y vigor para darle placer a ese hermoso joven. Cuando combatían también daban toda su energía, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban ocultos bajo toda esa ardiente competencia y aunque nunca le ganó a Ginga en una Beybatalla, ahora sabía que había valido la pena cada competencia, para conquistarlo… y al fin salir victorioso en esta, en donde el pelirrojo caía rendido ante su pasión y el placer que le daba. Se inclinó un poco sin dejar de embestir para repartir besos por esa rosada piel de su pecho. Y Ginga estalló por enésima vez del intenso placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo, y más con las caricias de la lengua de Kyouya sobre su piel.

–¡Kyouya, te amo! –Gritó con todas su fuerzas.

–… –Al principio Tategami no supo cómo reaccionar al oír eso, pero finalmente aceptó que escucharlo era mil veces mejor que sólo saberlo– Yo también te amo, Ginga –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ginga se levantó rodeando la cadera del ojiazul con sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Kyouya regresó el abrazo sin salir de él, pero deteniendo un momento sus embestidas, sólo Ginga era capaz de volver ese momento tan erótico en algo tan hermoso, respondió el beso sin dudar.

_&&&&&&&&&&Luz–de–Día&&&&&&&&&&_

–Estoy muy contento –dijo Ginga al cabo de un rato, sentados ambos en el sillón y más relajados– Pude ver a Zero y ver lo mucho que avanzó en estos siete años; se ha vuelto muy fuerte y aunque me duela un poco admitirlo…

Kyouya lo observó en cuanto hizo esa pausa.

–… Creo que mi tiempo ha terminado y es el turno de Zero y sus amigos.

–¿Dejarás el beyblade? –Lo miró con un gesto bastante sereno, sabía que para Ginga no sería tan fácil como para él, pues él venía de un lugar en donde el Beyblade era como algo sagrado.

–No, todavía le debo una beybatalla a alguien –dijo sonriendo y giñando un ojo.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Y se puede saber a quién? –Inquirió curioso.

Ginga rió ante el despiste de Kyouya, y abrazándolo le respondió.

–A ti, al No. 1 de todos mis rivales –Dijo y le dio un beso.

–Como quieras –respondió al beso sonriendo–, no creo ganar –dijo como si nada– pero de todas maneras todas nuestras batallas valieron mucho la pena.

Ginga sonrió y ladeó un poco el rostro.

–Fueron las batallas más increíbles e intensas que tuve, superando las de Hyouma… y aun las de Ryuuga.

Kyouya sonrió con orgullo.

–Claro, y aunque tú nunca te diste cuenta yo las gané todas.

–¿…? –Ginga se confundió– ¿He?

La sonrisa de Kyouya no vaciló al ver el gesto de confusión del pelirrojo.

–Si, porque con ellas logre mi objetivo –Lo miró con más arrogancia y levantó el rostro de Ginga del mentón– Que te enamoraras de mí.

Ginga se ruborizó completamente.

–Tú…

Kyouya se rió.

–¿Me vas a decir que no lo notaste? Ese fue mi objetivo desde el principio, los leones siempre atrapamos a nuestra presa.

Ginga estaba tentado a enojarse, se sentía como un chiquillo al que le habían tomado el pelo.

–Idiota… –Desvió la vista indignado y aun completamente ruborizado.

–Sabia que dirías eso en cuanto te lo dijera –Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente apoyando su mano en la palma de su mano que acodaba en su rodilla.

Ginga rió ligeramente y luego suspiró, amaba tanto a ese idiota que no le servía de nada hacerse el digno ahora, le había encantado enamorarse así, pese al dolor que le causó a veces la actitud de Kyouya, por nada cambiaría ese momento, y siendo sincero, jamás esperó algo más convencional de él. Después de todo se había enamorado de Kyouya Tategami, El Rey de las bestias (7)

–¿Estas enojado? –Le preguntó al escuchar ese suspiro.

–No –Negó con la cabeza y se volvió al ojiazul alzando una mano para tomar la mejilla de Kyouya y sonreír de manera tierna–, te amo tanto que eso ya no importa. Lo único que quiero a partir de ahora, es estar contigo.

Kyouya le sonrió, y tomándole de la barbilla se acercó a sus labios.

–Nunca más, volveré a dejarte ir, y tú nunca te desharás de mi Hagane Ginga –Lo abrazó– porque eres mío.

Ginga sonrió. Y luego de eso se fundieron en un beso con la promesa de nunca más separarse.

–O–WA–RI–

Aclaraciones:

(1) Me rindo, no tengo ni idea de si así se llama la ciudad en donde viven los chicos, mientras no tenga el dato preciso seguiré llamándola "Beycity".

(2) El nombre que le inventé al padre de Kyouya, no será el primero ni el último fic donde use ese nombre.

(3) Para que ya no crean que me traigo algo en contra de Kakeru xDD

(4) Otra de las tantas razones por las que odio MFBeyblade Zero G, les daría una lista, pero que flojera xD

(5) No, ahora no me tengo nada en contra de Benkei, es sólo que su historia ya la escribí xD, quizás después se las cuente completa.

(6) y (6') Referencia al capítulo 9 de Nightmare, donde Ginga se entera de que Kyouya vive en un enorme edificio de condominios.

(7) "El Rey de las Bestias" ¬¬ Literalmente. Díganme si no tiene sentido xDD.

_&&&&&&&&&&O–W–A–R–I&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Que puedo decir, además de que se me cae la cara de vergüenza… es el segundo Lemon que hago entre Kyouya y Ginga, y eso que dije que NO haría otro, pero **Sakura9801**, me lo pidió, y fue un premio, así que sólo cumplí xD. Aunque temo que no quedó tan bien, pero no me atrevo a leerlo de nuevo *Hisaki se ruboriza y desvía la vista*, lo que si les puedo decir es que amé a Kyouya al final y es que a veces lo odio (Mi amor por Kyouya es muy complicado).

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?

Por cierto, este fic está inspirado en la canción de "Luz de Dia" de Enanitos Verdes, ¿Alguien notó la connotación? xDD

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
